ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirrad
Mirrad is a nurse in the Department of Fictional Psychology. He is written by Neshomeh. Character Profile Mirrad is a Minbari from the Babylon 5 universe. He is about middle-age for his species. Appearance Not too tall, brown-eyed, and hairless. Rather than hair, Minbari have a cranial ridge of bone which serves as added protection for their heads. The ridge is an outgrowth of the skull. They also have blue skin coloration around the cranial ridge and extending to about the middle of the top of the head. (Recolor.me sadly has no good way of representing this; the TekTek version is slightly better except for the presence of eyebrows.) On the job, Mirrad prefers robes of light neutral colors—cream, light tan, white, etc. Off the job, he's a Ranger and dresses in appropriately kick-ass attire. Personality Calm, spiritual, and patient, but will not take your crap. The time he doesn't spend in FicPsych is used in meditation and Denn'Bok exercises. He has a subtle Minbari sense of humor, often hard to catch without actively paying attention—he rarely laughs aloud. Character History Recruitment In his home continuum, Mirrad was a member of the Religious Caste turned Ranger during the Shadow War. At the age of 52, he took a tumble through hyperspace and ended up in Headquarters about 1996 HST. PPC Career Mirrad has survived the Reorganisation, the Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter badfic explosions, the restructuring of his department, multiple invasions, and the wrath of Acacia Byrd. One of the highlights of his career occurred when he told Acacia to take some time off from assassinating. She threw a sandal at him. He refused to give it back. He's still alive. Said sandal now sits on a small stand on his office desk, within easy reach should he need it to put the fear of Acacia into anyone. At that time, he was a member of the Department of Psychology. He transferred to Fictional Psychology when the departments merged c. early 2003. As of 2011, he is known to be Agent Decima's therapist. In 2013, he took on Jacques Bonnefoy after Jacques' original assignment to Jennifer Robinson proved to be a bit too good of a match. Appearances * "Sisterhood" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DMS) ** Passing mention. * "Gestalt Therapy" (FicPsych) ** Defending the department during the events of March and April, 2008. * "Going Postal" (Postal) ** A brief appearance in which he receives a package for Nurse Jenni, 2010. * "PPC Bleepka Bar" (role-play) ** Taking part in some friendly joshing of a colleague, 2011. * "Cosmic Love" (Harry Potter x Twilight), Agent Supernumerary (DIC) with Agent Decima (DBS) ** Holding a therapy session with Decima, 2011. * AHAIRQL Season Two, 2012: ** Recruitment: "Team Physical Therapy" *** In which the Kudzu prompts the nurses to get involved with the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League and Mirrad is elected Team Captain. ** Round 1: "Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese" *** In which the opposing team's captain accidentally does Mirrad's job for him. Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Fictional Psychology